The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus or the like configured to convert image data of an interlace system into image data of a progressive system.
Documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-352303 disclose a related-art technology. In accordance with this technology, a processing time of IP (Interlace/Progressive) conversion processing carried out at a game mode time is shortened by skipping three-dimensional (time direction) IP conversion processing at the game mode time. In addition, documents such as Japanese Patent No. 4551343 disclose a technology in accordance with which, if the current mode is determined to be a game mode, the IP conversion processing is carried out as a so-called doubling processing for copying an original line to an interpolated line.